Don't Take Him Away
by PhinFerbIsMyLife
Summary: There's a new girl in Danville. But when Isabella sees the girl and Phineas together, what would she feel? Jealousy or Anger? And find out what happens between Phineas and Isabella! Maybe not one-shot. Just read, if there's any cheesy double entendres, just ignore. Alright! Time to read and review!
1. Chapter 1:New Girl In Town

**Chapter 1: Why Not Me?**

**A new girl moves to Danville. Now, Isabella was jealous about her and Phineas. Read and review! PhineasxOC, FerbxIsabella!**

**Disclaimer: PnF characters own to Dan &amp; Swampy. OC/Marych goes to me!**

* * *

''Mom, can I play outside?'' the new girl pleaded to her mother. ''Okay, have fun!'' her mother said.

* * *

Marych was a girl who moved in Danville due to her mother's job. Her father died to an airplane crash. She wants to meet other friends. Unlike Isabella, Marych was unaware of what 'love' is. And she's shy when she was meeting new fellas in the neighborhood.

She walked around the street and sees two boys, making some inventions. ''Hi.'' She said. Phineas, the triangle-headed boy, looks to Marych, then to his brother, and said, ''Look Ferb! There's a new girl in Danville! What's your name, my friend?''. ''I'm… Marych.'' the girl said. Phineas was shocked at hearing her name. Then smiled, '' Nice name there. I'm Phineas, and this is my step-brother, Ferb.'' Ferb waved his hand at Marych. ''Cool names!'' the blonde said.

At the fence, Isabella was sneaking to the three. ''Oooh! I can't let her take Phineas away from me!'', she whispered. She jumped down to the fence, and said in a curious tone, ''Hey Phineas! Whatcha dooin?''. Phineas looked around to see who is it, ''Oh hi Isabella! There's a new girl in Danville! Marych, meet Isabella.''. "Hi Isabella, nice to meet you." Marych said, and offered her hand. ''Nice to meet you, too, Marych." The black-haired cutie shook their hands, and shoot a glare to Marych. 'If glares could kill, this girl would be lying down in front of Phineas and Ferb.' Isabella thought.

* * *

**So, how'd it turned out? You can suggest other pairings by adding it to the review ! Next chapter is following! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Love Problem Found

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with a new chapter! This was still PhineasxOC and FerbxIsabella… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PnF character mentioned. But Marych was mine!**

"Isabella, why are you looking mad to her?" Phineas asked. Of course, he wants to know everything. "Uhh nothing, honey. I mean Phineas…" the girl in pink answered, and smiled. "Hey, you two were just in time. Ferb and I created a love detector. This can detect who can be a perfect couple. Let's test. Ferb can you do the honors?" Phineas explained and handed Ferb the invention. When the Brit waved the love detector, it beeped. The screen shows like this: "Perfect Couple: Ferb and Isabella." And then "Phineas and Marych". Phineas interrupted, "Ferb let's see what you got." They all looked at the screen, unsatisfied. Phineas read the text: "Phineas and Marych? Hey, that's… very awesome!" Isabella then read the next, "Ferb and Isabella? How could that be?!" Marych and Ferb didn't respond, just shrugged. The girl in pink looked very mad at Phineas. She shouted "I can't accept this!" and sat beside Ferb.

Ferb hugged Isabella, in order to comfort her. He said, "It's okay, Isabella…" Isabella looked at him, tears stinging from her dark blue eyes. "What do you mean okay?!" and removed Ferb's arms off her. Phineas and Marych just looked at the two kids sitting on a tree. "Hey Isabella! It's okay…" Phineas exclaimed. Marych was just… Marych. No facial expressions. Just normal. Isabella couldn't understand how that happen, she thinks it has to be PhinBella, not PhinRych. Ferb thinks it has to be Ferbella. He was right. Marych also said, "Why Phineas? I'm not in love with you! I mean I also don't know what love is." And she also sat on the tree.

**How will Phineas solve this love problem, when he was so oblivious? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Realized It All

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry this took long. This was still PhineasxOC and FerbxIsabella… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PnF character mentioned. But Marych was mine!**

Ferb was afraid of how was this going to. Exactly, the two girls, Isabella and Marych, was mad at the invention. Phineas, however, still… Phineas. The optimistic, the smart, and oblivious Phineas. How is he going to handle this 'love' problem? Phineas looked to the trio sitting on a tree, and said, "Oh what am I going to do with this? Although I don't know how to love, either."

(Phineas' POV)

Love? I don't know anything about love. I looked to the three and said to my dear step-brother, "Oh what am I going to do with this? Although I don't know how to love, either." My brother just shrugged. I was shocked when Isabella shouted to me, "See Phineas?! You didn't realize how I loved you! I helped you in your projects, but you cared of me only as a FRIEND?! You are so I DON'T CARE AT ALL!" Marych and Ferb both let go of each other and pleaded Isabella not to shout in our backyard. Then Marych explained "Isabella, I know your feelings hurt because of him, but please, CAN YOU JUST BE QUIET?!" I ran to the kitchen to leave the three there. I feel like hurt, too.

(Isabella's POV)

Phineas ran to their house to leave us here, in the backyard. Marych also left to give us time to talk. I held Ferb's hand, to comfort him and myself. Ferb just looked at me, tears stinging from his deep blue eyes. "I know, Ferb that you don't want to see your step brother crying. But I know also that he was hurt because of me. Can't he realize what I feel for him? Is he going to be oblivious forever? Tell me Ferb." I was also crying when I say that. He handed me a handkerchief to wipe away my tears and his tears. Oh, finally, Ferb spoke "Isabella, don't mind him, please. Just keep in mind that he can give you a chance to—" I stopped him from talking and…

I kissed him.

It's like fireworks burning your lips. Trust me, it felt good for me. His lips, mashing with mine… Oh… It's like a fairytale.

(Ferb's POV)

Isabella kissed me.

What the heck? She's supposed to kiss Phineas, not me. But anyway, it felt good… Fireworks burning my lips, I've seen sparks from my own eyes. This made me realized that I have been crushing on that wrong person. That Vanessa, yuck! I pulled out from the kiss, panting. "How did you do that?" I asked. Isabella just held my hand and rested her head to my shoulder. She complemented while playing with my hand, "I don't want to love Phineas again. Ever. I loved you more, Ferb. All the times I've went here, I've realized there that I can put Phineas in front of us and give him some fake love. When I shouted to him earlier, that was a lie. I didn't loved him anymore. He broke my heart. And… a-and you fixed it, Ferb. Phineas was just a block for us, and I really loved you." I blushed of what Isabella said to me. Of course, it was the first time that I have a company. I'm not pointing Phineas either. I mean that I met now a person who realized my feelings for her. And that is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. The girl I fell in love. The girl I wanted to be to.

(General POV)

Ferb and Isabella were sitting when Marych arrived. She cried, "Where's Phineas?" The two lovers shrugged their shoulders.

**So guys, what do you think? Too much or not enough? Next chapter is following!**


	4. Chapter 4: Help Me, Brother

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with a new chapter! This was still PhineasxOC and FerbxIsabella… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PnF character mentioned. But Marych was mine!**

(Isabella's POV)

"Where's Phineas?" Marych, the love taker, asked to me and Ferb. We just… you know, shrugged our shoulders. I shoot a glare again at her, meaning 'Okay fine! Take him away! But not my lovey-dovey Ferb!' Ferb looked at me, unsatisfied at what I gave to Marych. Ferb just… still Ferb. The man of action, the quiet, the British Ferb. Although I love Ferb, Marych doesn't love Phineas either. They're going to be best friends forever. Not lovers. Not husband and wife. Duhh! I mean Phineas has a triangular head and Marych has a normal face. Not like mine and Ferb. It's okay if I have a flat oval head. It doesn't matter to me.

Phineas soon got out of their house and sees us, hugging each other. He pleased, "Isabella, can I talk to Ferb first?" He looks like a centaur. Hell, I don't drift off to Phineasland anymore. I was always daydreaming to Ferbland.

If I had a chance to kiss him again…

(Phineas' POV)

I walked out of our house and see Isabella and Ferb, hugging each other tightly. I was jealous about Isabella. The hugging, kissy noises that Ferb and Izzy shared, I hate that! Why the heck did I not realize her feelings for me? Now I alone, have to fix this. Sh*t! Sh*t! Sh*t! Why? Why did I do that? Why am I so oblivious?! By the way, I talked to Isabella if I can talk to Ferb first. Finally, she let go of my green-haired brother. "Ferb please help me fix this. I loved Marych, but I don't know if she does love me or not! Ferb, please help me. Please?" I asked with trust. He nodded. I said, "I knew I could trust you."

(Ferb's POV)

"Ferb please help me fix this. I loved Marych, but I don't know if she does love me or not! Ferb, please help me. Please?" Phineas pleased me to help him. I don't have to ask why. I know already. I nodded. He put on a big smile, and answered, "I knew I could trust you." Phew, Isabella didn't heard our 'incognito' conversation. I went out to the backyard, to see Isabella. "So Ferb, what topic did you and Phineas talked about?" What?! Is she asking what we're talking about earlier?! NO WAY! I answered, "Nothing", and shook my head. "You know Isabella, you should stop knowing secret things. It's bad." I told her. And she just… laughed.

"Ferb, you're kidding!" She yelled, pushed my arms, and started to laugh like crazy. I wasn't lying! No, really. I didn't made a lie in my whole life. Oh who am I kidding? I have my first lie. I left Isabella to give her some privacy, and went to the bedroom of ours. She looked around and asked "Ferb? Ferb? Oh I am going to get outta here! Bye Phineas! Bye Ferb! Bye Marych love taker!" and left.

(General POV)

Marych heard what Isabella called her 'love taker'. She took hold of her glass and went home.

**Is this long or short? Reviews, guys! Next chapter following!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kissy Noises! Seriously!

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with a new chapter! This was still PhineasxOC and FerbxIsabella… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PnF character mentioned. But Marych was mine!**

(Marych's POV)

Why Isabella does called me 'love taker'? I didn't took Phineas from her! It's just… uh I don't know what she's talking about. It's okay if she has a crush on Phineas. I don't know how to have a crush either. But now, why she loved Ferb? Yuck! They're not a cute couple, just perfect. I also noticed the way Phineas acts around me. It's like he's showing love for me. Unlike Isabella, he just called me to get my attention. And then… POOF! He's making invention again with his stepbrother.

When I heard what Isabella called me, I took hold of my glass and ran home. I dropped the glass I was holding, showing anger to Isabella. When I approached home, I went to my room and cried. "Why?! Why does she called me that?! I didn't loved Phineas!" I cried and cried and cried. Until my mother called me downstairs. "Marych, you have a visitor!" my mom shouted. I was rushing to see who it was. I opened the door, and shocked. "Phineas?! What are you doing here?" I asked. Of course I was shocked at the moment Phineas was here. But why am I blushing?

"Hey Marych, I just want to say sorry and fix this mess I've made." He pleased to me. He was with Ferb, Isabella's 'lovey-dovey'. Why the heck? He didn't make a mistake to me. He did it to Isabella! "Uhh—okay." I answered and he gave me a chocolate, shaped like his head, and some flowers… And…

He kissed me.

What? He's supposed to do that to Isabella! Not for me! Ferb took us a picture while kissing. Phineas just closed his eyes and made the kiss more passionate. I pulled out from the kiss, and said "That was… very awesome… Oh and Ferb! Don't store that pic! Delete!" And finally, Ferb deleted the picture. But if he doesn't… I'm doomed!

(Phineas' POV)

It was the first time I've kissed somebody. It was delicious… Passionate… When I mashed my lips to hers… Oh if that can happen again… I feel like I want to have sex with her… Damn! I will not even do that! By the way, Ferb and I went to Isabella's house to fix the mess. Isabella was there, in her backyard. Ferb approached Isabella to sit with her and held her hand.

If I can take a picture of them…

(General POV)

Ferb went to Isabella's backyard to comfort her. They didn't know… Isabella's mother Vivian, was sneaking to the two. Phineas was smiling, not because he hated Isabella and she loved Ferb. Because of the kiss. Passionate, intense kiss. He can't forget every single moment of the kiss.

Even Marych, he can't forget. Phineas was daydreaming, and didn't know that Ferb's in front of him. "Phineas? Phineas? Phineeeeaaaas? Are you okay bro?" his brother asked while waving his arms to Phineas' face. The redhead went back to the time where he was standing, in Isabella's house. "I'm fine bro. I'm fine." He answered.

Ferb just rose an eyebrow. Why is he daydreaming? Ferb thought.

**Sorry guys…. No can do…. But I will make the next chapters long… I promise… Reviews, guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: Running From Night

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry this took long for me to update… *you looked at me* Well It's The Truth! But this was still PhineasxOC and FerbxIsabella… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PnF character mentioned. But Marych was mine! Whahahahahahahahaha!**

"I know what you mean, Ferb. You're asking why I am daydreaming, am I right?" Phineas explained. Ferb, on the other hand, was thinking of why did he knew. Phineas continued, "It's just from the kiss. So sweet kiss. Passionate. Intense. Kiss I've never been felt before." And he grabbed Ferb's hand… "Oh come on Ferb! It's almost night! Run!" Phineas and Ferb ran to their house, not to be scolded by their parents.

When the half-brothers arrived home, Linda and Lawrence were on the gate. Linda yelled, "Phineas! Ferb! How dare you to go home at almost night?! Without my permission?!" Phineas just looked at his shoes and answered worriedly "Sorry Mom and Dad. We just fixed another love problem…" Their parents can't believe it! Meaning that the two really can't fix a problem like that. Lawrence thought, "How did they fix such problem like that? I mean that they're kids, and cannot understand love." Phineas and Ferb went inside when they saw Candace, blocking their way…

"So, shrimps, did Mom and Dad bust you?" She asked while holding the two. Ferb shook his head. Phineas answered, "No Candace. We were just scolded for going home at late." Candace was worried about Phineas and Ferb. "Aww… Just let it go boys. Oh it's 6 o' clock already? Let's eat!" their sister yelled.

The smell of the dinner forces the three to go to dining room and sit down. The fried bacon and some hard-boiled eggs, they really liked that pair. Linda said, "Well boys, do you feel hungry?" Phineas and Ferb rubbed their tummies. Candace just said, "Yeah mom. I see that they're hungry." All of the Flynn-Fletcher family members looked at Candace. "What? I'm telling the truth! It's obvious ya' know!" She answered.

After eating, Phineas and Ferb pushed their plates off them. "Wow Ferb. Today's really a hardwork. I mean new girl, new problem." Phineas replied and the two got off of the dining table. "Night Mom, night Dad, night Candace. Oh and to you too Ferb. I will not forget you!" Phineas said. Her mom responded, "Night boys." And washed the dishes.

It was really obvious that Phineas and Ferb had hard work today. They opened their bedroom's door and went inside. "Well, I really wanted to forget this day, but…" Phineas stated as he lead his way to bed. He sat to the bed's edge and stretched his arms sleepily.

"I know it, brother. Now get some sleep." Ferb played of Phineas' nose. Phineas was annoyed at how Isabella acted this morning. "I don't really believe it, Ferb. I mean… Did Isabella loved me?" He asked. Ferb then, answers the question with pride to himself, noting that he likes Isabella, "Yep, but you didn't notice her, Mr. Oblivious. Now get some sleep." Phineas and Ferb slowly lay on their beds and fell asleep.

**Was it a good chapter? R/R guys! **


	7. Chapter 7: Understand

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry this took veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong for me to update… It's like months, I think. My apologies, guys. It's because I was studying for our very last exam that happened this last weekdays.**

**By the way, there's an author who was asking if what will happen to Phineas. Find out in the next chapters… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PnF character mentioned. But Marych was mine! **

(1 Week Later)

"Isabella, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were—I-I…" Phineas apologized to Isabella, telling to forgive him for being oblivious. Isabella, somehow didn't hear of what did the triangular-headed boy said to her. Although, she didn't want to forgive Phineas. "Isabella, please. I know I'd made a big mistake, but I am really, really, really sorry. If you could underst—". "No! I understand anything, Phineas! One week ago! You broke my heart! That time that girl (Marych) arrived here!" she interrupted the redhead. Phineas felt his anger melt his eyes, ready to shout off Isabella's ears. "Hey! You were the one who started this!" "No, I am not! You and Ferb did! It all started with the… what you call it? Love detector?! And then I felt bad about you! And then… Then… Uh… I loved… Ferb." Isabella answered, tears peeled from her eyes.

"I loved you, Phineas… When I first saw you… But not anymore." She apologized and left. "Isabella… I love you, I always will. Even if you loved Ferb and I loved Marych." Phineas whispered to the sky as he walked to his room, and sobbed.

Candace heard of Phineas' crying on his room, even on their parent's room. She walked upstairs and headed to where Phineas was. She opened the door. "Phineas? Why are you crying? Is it about Isabella again?" Candace asked. The elder sister felt sorry about Phineas and Isabella. "Nothing to know sis. Don't you know that she and I had a fight earlier?" Phineas asked back. Tears from his eyes made him stutter from a brother-sister conversation.

"I didn't know." Was the phrase Candace could say, worriedly worried at her own brother. She knows that he's too young to be crying because of love. "Phineas, I know what you are thinking. Why I didn't know. It's because…" she said slooowly, then sat down. "It's because I don't want you to be hurt. Even if I bust you and Ferb, I still love you guys. Because you're my little brothers. If I lost one of you, I would not forget myself." Candace explained. Phineas was inspired at their discussion, making him think of a plan to get Isabella back to him again.

"Thank you, Candace. You're the best sister ever." Phineas hugged his sister, got up of his bed, and left, slamming the door so hard that it could kill his platypus. Candace, on the other side, looked at the room's door and welcomed, "It's my job."

**Was it a good chapter? R/R guys! **


	8. Chapter 8: My Phineas, My Lover

**Hey guys!**

**This is the very last chapter to this story! Well, not very last. Because there will be an epilogue in this story. To Phineas' obliviousness, he had been messed up. But he was NOT stupid. Yeah. Someone says he's THAT stupid. I'll prove it that he's not! I promise. **

**Did Phineas said that "Nothing's Impossible without Impossibility?" in any of their episodes? Just PM me the answer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PnF character mentioned. But Marych was mine! **

(The Next Day)

Phineas ran to Isabella's house, and knocked on the door. "Isabella? Are you there? Isabella? Isabella? Izzy? Please? I need you right… now. ISABELLA?" He shouted. "Please… Let me in…" He said sadly, looked to his feet and waited until the girl open the door. He sat there quietly. "Oh Isabella. What would I do without you? You're my best friend."

Isabella was fantasizing that she was in Ferbland. She'd heard something. Something more surprising. Something that reminds her of Phineas. "Did someone say 'Phinbella'?" she woke up of her daydreaming.

(Isabella's POV)

"Did someone say 'Phinbella'?" I thought of it many times in 1 minute. Wow! What does that mean? Did it meant that I have to be with Phineas? And not with Ferb? I don't know what to do! Phineas or Ferb? Talkative or quiet? Ugh! I can't decide either of the two!

I woke up to my normal self, and I noticed it was bright in my window. I checked my watched. "What? It's 12:00 noon already?! I gotta go! I have to be fast!" I shrieked. I hurriedly ran to the bathroom, took a shower, dried my hair, put on my Fireside Girl suit, sash and beret, and ran outside. And suddenly, I was stopped by a boy. I think it was Phineas.

(Phineas' POV)

I stopped Isabella from going out. You already knew what I meant. Ah, finally. She had gone out. I held her hand.

"Phineas? Whatcha doin?"

"Isabella, I want to say something. Something that would surprise you."

"Not right now, Phineas. I have to hurry."

"Please Isabella. Just listen. Please. I need your little time."

"Okay. But real fast."

"I promise."

"Okay. Say it."

"Isabella… Te… Te… Te amo…" I muttered. I know. My Spanish sucks, and I knew that.

She gasped. " I thought you loved that girl (Marych). I don't believe it, Phineas."

"No of course not! I was joking that there!"

Isabella put away my hands to her hands. "Phineas! I have three words for you."

I smiled and grinned.

"I love you. I really love you too, Phineas."

(Isabella's POV)

I should've really gone with my lover, Phineas. I can't believe what he said! I mean it came from his heart. I-I-I don't know. I regret it. Ferb? Nah. He's my best friend.

I hugged Phineas tightly, and he'd felt my tears over his shoulder. "Phineas… It's—I'm glad for you to be back!" I said. We pulled away each other.

"Isabella… I-I'm so glad too. You never knew how I'd missed you." Phineas explained. I remembered all the moments and memories he and I had. The moment we sang 'Summer Belongs To You' together, when we were in Paris, the… whatcha call it? City of Love? Aaand also the moment on the backyard, where Phineas had built a scary house just to cure my hiccups. Oh, Phineas!

I pulled Phineas closer to me again, and I asked, "Phineas, do you want a kiss that is MORE INTENSE than Emily's?" I hugged him again.

"Oh, Isabella! I want it! I want it! I want it! I don't care if there's people staring at us!" Phineas squealed, as if he knew what they were going to do today. "Besides, I've been longing for a kiss from you."

"Good." I responded, and pressed my lips hungerly against his. I lowered my body, and I let him take me. He scooped my cheeks, and he pushed my face against his pointy nose.

(Phineas' POV)

Wow. That is the most intense kiss ever. I had made a mistake, which Ferb had knew. It is 'loving your cousin as your girlfriend'. I knew that. Ever since we were kids. I'm playing hard-to-get right now, much more like Candace's.

We pulled out from each other, panting. That kiss was meaningful. That is the EVERYTHING I've wanted.

"I-Isabella, since I was oblivious all the time, and now I understand everything, I think I will fall in love with you, 'till we're in our deaths. I have always loved you, Isabella. I'm really sorry I didn't noticed you all this time." I explained, right in front of her. Was I always that oblivious? G-Gosh. I didn't know. And now I know all about it, I will never do that to HER again.

"It's alright honey." She responded. I didn't pretty much heard all of that. I raised my finger up and requested, "Come again?"

"I said, it's alright Phineas." She repeated, annoyingly. I don't know why she was annoyed.

**I know. I know. It's coooooooornyyyyyyy! But I DON'T CARE! R&amp;R guys!**


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the chapter you've been waiting for: The Epilouge! And since my birthday is today (Feb. 21), I celebrate myself by ending this story up!**

**WARNING: This is why my fanfic is rated M! You've been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PnF character mentioned. But Marych was mine! **

(August 16, 8:00 am, Phineas' POV)

Did I forgot something? Oh yes I did! It's Isabella's birthday today! How can I forget that?! Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. The torture of my life. My love. My crush for a long time. That name always gets me crazy. I want to do something for her special day. I want to give her a gift. But I'm running out of ideas!

I planned of:

Going into a rollercoaster ride- nah. I think she had air sickness.

Travelling to the City Of Love- we've done that.

Buying her a necklace with her name- laaaame.

Going to a date- pfft. No offense.

Ugh! What am I going to do? Since Isabella's birthday was today, I wanted to do something. I know. I've said that. Ah! I'm going to ask Ferb!

I ran to our room, since we always share a bedroom. Wow, this have really gotten to be neat. I called my stepbrother's name, "Ferb?" and got no answer.

"Ferb? Bro? Where are you?" I called again. And still, I didn't get any reply. Where could he be? I thought. My inner thoughts have only responded: 'He might be somewhere! You just gotta find him!' "Ugh! Shut up! You're getting into my last nerve!" I yelled and I did some jazz hands.

Apparently, my sister have heard me shout at myself. She got in of our room, and said, "Phineas? Who are you talking with? I heard you yell from my room. Oh, I have to tell you something. Ferb isn't here right now. He's with Dad in London. They're spending their 3 days there."

What? I'm doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooomed!

"Wh—Seriously?" I asked back. I felt like I was going to die without Ferb. "W-why? I can't—I—" I started to get those words, but I can't! "You know I can't live without him, don't you, Candace?" I responded, trying to make some noise.

Candace knows that I needed Ferb. But she can't do anything! "I know, Phineas. But we have no choice but to let them go." She pleaded. I see the sadness in her face. I know that she don't want Ferb to be without me.

"Ugh, what the hell! I'm going to think of it myself!" I stormed out of our room and slammed the door shut. Candace ran after me, held my hand and said, "Phineas! We don't use that word!" she yelled and scolded me. I felt sorry about that. I apologized, "Sorry Candace. I was stressed of what Isabella wants, since it is her birthday today." I put off my sister's hand and walked away.

I walked to the backyard, and I saw Isabella, under the tree. I was shocked! I—I—"Hey Phineas! Whatcha doin?" she asked. I jumped high out of excitement. "I-Isabella! You startled me!" I shouted. Isabella just walked closer to me and I blushed, matching my hair. What? I was blushing?

"Phineas, I know you're stressed of what I wanted. All I wanted is YOU." She said while playing and pinching my nose. I moaned, "Isabella…" I cupped her cheeks and kissed her intensely.

Isabella smiled, while I was kissing her, trying to absorb any pleasure from me. I pulled out instantly, because I don't want to do this here. "Isabella, since you want me, I think we can do this to your room." I said. She squealed, "Oh, Phineas!" and we went to her house. We took the stairs to go to Isabella's room.

(Candace's POV, 1 hour after Phineas and Isabella kiss)

Where could Phineas be? I texted him many times, he didn't reply. He didn't even answered my calls. I called him again, and still, he didn't answer. So I decided to call Isabella's troop, just to find my brother.

Gretchen answered my call.

"Fireside Girl Gretchen here. From Troop 46321. How may we help you?"

"Gretchen? Is this you?"

"Yes, Candace. What do you want?"

"Is Phineas there? I'm searching for him for like, 1 hour."

"Candace, there's no sign of Phineas here, nor Isabella."

"Okay then. Bye."

The call ended.

If Phineas isn't on the Fireside Girl Headquarters, where is he? Maybe in Isabella's house? I thought he hated Isabella. Ugh! Forget it. I'm going to call Stacy and ask if Phineas is there.

"Hello?"

"Hi Stacy! Is Phineas there?"

"I thought he's with you."

"Probably he walked out one hour ago. And I can't find him. Wait, we're off the topic. Bye." I ended the call.

He just walked away without my permission? No! I'm going to be busted here. I have to find Phineas.

(Phineas' POV)

"Wow… That's amazing, Isabella. Can we do it again sometime?" I was amazed. It was my first time to do 'it' with Isabella. "Sure thing Phineas. Besides, I like it." She answered. I checked my phone, and I've seen 21 missed calls and 50 texts from Candace.

"Oh, I'm doomed. Candace was searching for me one hour ago. I'm busted." I prayed to God that Mom and Candace wasn't mad at me. I read a message from my sister and it says:

Phineas! Where are you?! We're searching for you for like… 1 hour! Please go home!

"I'm really busted. Isabella, I have to go now. Oh, and happy birthday." I told Isabella first, before I go home. When I went downstairs and headed to the door, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro said, "Thanks for visiting, Phineas!"

"You're welcome, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro!" I replied. I opened the door and left.

When I went to the backyard, I saw Candace and Mom stand in front of me. "Phineas! How dare you to be gone?!" My mom yelled. I looked worriedly to think of an answer. "I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry Candace. I should've listen." I made a sorry.

"You're sooooo busted! Go to your room and we'll see you next week!" Candace told me, and crossed her arms at her chest. I went upstairs, crying.

I opened the door of my room, and went in. I closed the door, laid down on my bed and said, "I can't believe I broke Mom's trust! I can't believe! I can't forgive myself." I sobbed and sobbed. I grabbed Ferb's earphones, plugged it in to my phone, and I chose a song to play.

I played 'Sugar' by Maroon 5.

_I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down  
I need your loving, loving, I need it now  
When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging  
Begging, I'm on my knees_

_I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away  
Ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste_

_Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me_

_My broken pieces  
You pick them up  
Don't leave me hanging, hanging  
Come give me some  
When I'm without ya  
I'm so insecure  
You are the one thing  
The one thing, I'm living for_

_I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away  
Ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste_

_Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your Sugar! (Your sugar!)  
Yes, please (Yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me_

_Yeah  
I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody's me  
I gotta be a man  
There ain't no other way  
'Cause girl you're hotter than southern California day  
I don't wanna play no games  
I don't gotta be afraid  
Don't give all that shy shit  
No make up on, that's my_

_Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me!)  
Oh, right here (right here),  
'Cause I need (I need)  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (Sugar!)  
Yes, please (Yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me_

_Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
(Down on me, down on me)_

Once the song was finished, I fell asleep.

"Ferb, please come home." I muttered.

So, that's how it ends.

**Yay! My story's complete! And for the readers who had the same birthday as mine, I wish you a happy happy happy happy happy birthday! Thanks for following and reviewing this story! Reviews!**


End file.
